Whisper The Killer
by Seventeenth Satellite
Summary: whisper was just a just a not so normal girl in a world that hated her until she got that feeling. who is the figure who is stalking her? what is the feeling? read to find out! rated t for scariness! if scared easily don't read! creepypasta story! Jeff the KillerxOC trigger warnings PLEASE REVIEW!


(A/N: This is a creepypasta story so if u get scared esyly then don't read!)

**WHISPER THE KILLER**

* * *

Breaking news! Mysterious murders have been happening all over the city. A survivor shares his story: "So I was walking home like I usually do. It was about 9 o'clock at night. There were two people following me, a couple holding hands. It was raining so they both had their heads down. I spaced out I guess and found myself in a dead end alleyway. The couple was standing at the entrance. They both looked around 16. The man had a white jacket and black pants on. His face was horrible, he had cut a smile onto his face and burned his eyelids off. He held a large butchers knife. The girl next to him was beautiful in an evil sort of way. She had long ebony hair with ruby red streaks in it. Her eyes were bright red and she was grinning cruelly. She wore a black strapless tank-top and a black short skirt with black and white striped tights and gloves. She also had on high heeled knee high black boots and was holding two red and black knives. They walked towards me. "What do you want?" I asked fearfully.

The girl tilted her head "I think it's your bed time dear." She said grinning

"Maybe you should go to sleep." Said the man evilly. The girl ran towards me and I screamed. She drove her knives into both of my shoulders.

"Shhh baby, you don't want to wake anyone up now do you?" She asked sweetly. She raised the knife about to cut my through open but then one of the ally doors opened and a man with a shot gun came out and chased the psychoses away."

If you have any information about these killers please contact the police.

"Whisper, get up!" My mom called from the bottom of the stairs. Little did she know I had already been up for a few hours now reading creepypastas. I loved creepypastas so much, they didn't scare me (nothing did) but I really enjoyed reading them. My favorite one was Jeff the Killer. I got out of bed and put on my purple T-shirt that said "Keep Calm and Gø Tø Sleep" it was my favorite shirt. I also put on my black short shorts, my black striped leggings and my red converse. I grabbed my dark red backpack and ran down the stairs to catch my bus. I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. My older sister Liz was waiting for me at the bus stop.

"Did you forget something Whisper?" She asked

"What?" I asked confused

"Your hair." She said and handed me a brush.

"Thanks Liz." I said as I grabbed the brush and started brushing out my knee length black and red hair. We got on the bus and I went to go sit in my seat, but there was already someone sitting there. "Um, excuse me, that's kind of my seat." I said

"Oh, well now it's mine emo bitch." The black haired girl said

"Um, did you just call me a bitch?" I said icily

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" The girl sneered

Suddenly I got a really strange, dark feeling and I punched the girl in the face and drug her off the seat. "That." I spat at her.

"You'll pay for that emo." She said darkly.

It was a pretty normal day at school, and I didn't see that girl again. It started to rain around lunch time and as the day went on it only got worse. I loved the rain though so I decided to walk home. As I got ready to leave, I thought I saw someone in a white jacket standing outside the window but lightning flashed and the figure was gone. As I was walking by an alleyway, a hand reached out and grabbed me and put me in a choke hold.

"I told you you would pay emo." Said the girl from the bus. There were two other girls with her. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Rin, this is Killian." She said pointing to the black haired girl standing next to her "And that's Ashleigh." She said pointing to the girl who was holding me. "Now you're going to pay!" Rin said as she walked towards me with a knife. I got that dark feeling from this morning again. I swung my foot out and tripped Rin. The knife flew out of her hand and hit Ashleigh in the shoulder. She screamed and dropped me. I pulled the knife out of her shoulder and slashed her thought open with it. Killian ran towards me and I threw the knife at her. It hit her in the heart and she fell over, dead. I walked over to Rin.

"It seems you never got your payback." I said, grinning evilly.

"Why are your eyes red emo?" Rin asked fearfully.

"I'm insane! And you introduced yourself but I never got to introduce myself. My name isn't emo, it's Whisper, Whisper the Killer!" I screamed and plunged the knife into her heart. It was late so I ran home.

My dad opened the door "Whisper, why are you so late?!" He asked

"Daddy, I think it's your bed time!" I said grinning madly and raising my knife.

"Whisper honey, what are you-" before he could finish he hit the floor, dead, with a stab wound in his heart. I walked up to my mom's room.

"Oh there you are Whisper, you're very late young lady." She said angrily "Whisper, why do you have a knife? Honey, what are you doing?"

A scream echoed through the house. Liz looked up from her book. "What was that?" She asked herself. She didn't hear anything so she went back to reading her book. She must have dozed off because when she woke up her sister was standing by her bed. "Oh there you are Whisper. Mom and dad were getting worried." She said

"Sis, I think it's your bed time." I said with a wide smile. I pulled out my knife and slit her thought open.

I walked into the laundry room and grabbed bleach, a lighter, and a bottle of vodka. I took a drink of the vodka and was about to pour it on my head when a hand reached out and stopped me.

"Stop! You're already beautiful." Said a man with a white jacket and a wide, cut smile on his face. "So much more then that Jane bitch. I've been looking for a partner for a while now. Jane was too weak, but you, you're perfect. I'm in need of a girlfriend too, you know? So what do you say?"

"Of course I'll be your partner and your girlfriend." I said. Jeff leaned in and kissed me. "Come on, lets go. The police will be here soon."

Jeff smiled "Okay Whisper the Killer."

And that is the beginning of the most famous killers in history.

(A/N: so hwd u lik it? plz review and tell me!)


End file.
